Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a seal for a meter cluster in an instrument panel of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seal for a meter cluster that reduces light transmission from a first portion of an instrument panel to a second portion of an instrument panel.
Background Information
Conventional meter clusters are generally a plurality of molded plastic parts that are assembled and overlie gauges. These conventional meter clusters can have gaps or spaces between the molded plastic parts that allow light to pass from one portion of the instrument panel through the gap or space and onto another portion of the instrument panel. That is, the light passing through the gaps between the molded plastic parts impinges on adjacent portions of the instrument panel causing undesired glare. Additionally, due to the tolerances in the molded plastic parts, portions of adjacent molded plastic parts may contact each other causing undesirable squeak and rattle.